Waiting
by OSNESS
Summary: This is the story of Luna a lonely vampire sunflower, she dosen’t have any friends but when she makes her first friend she’ll have to make many hard desicions for their safety. P.S. I cant do descriptions
1. TheNight

This is the story of Luna, a troubled vampire sunflower. She's had a hard time with making friends which makes her very lonely.

On to the story

_It's_ _a_ _starry__ night. _Thought Luna as she looked up at the skylight and got up from bed. She went over to her nightstand and picked up her glasses and purse. She went over to her closet and looked for her bow and put that on too, she was walking out of the house when she saw her caretaker, Max at a table she waved to him and he waved back, she went over to the front door and unlocked it with a loud *_Creak_* and went outside. Since Luna is a vampire sunflower she is nocturnal. Luna always went for a stroll around the neighborhood at night, sometimes she would see other plants strolling about, she always tried to make friends with them but the other plants were afraid of her, they thought she was a real vampire. Luna didn't care, she still attempted to make friends.

One time she came across a dark sunflower walking across the street she looked like she needed help carrying her bags, so naturally, Luna tried to help. The dark sunflower had a look of shock, then fear and told her she didn't need help even though she obviously did.

This time she was walking down the street and turned the corner on the street, at the same time she saw a toxic peashooter take a turn on to the same street, the toxic pea had heard of Luna before, his friends had told him about Luna. "_Rumor has it that she was the last plant seen with a sunflower before she went missing" "man thats creepy" "tell us how it happened!" "Ok, so one night there was a sunflower walking late at night, she went down a silent street and saw, Luna, the sunflower not knowing who she was, decided to talk to her, after that they walked down the street and at the corner, Luna grabbed her and no one saw the sunflower again!" "Is it true?"_

While the toxic pea was thinking he heard someone say "Hello.". The toxic pea froze in his tracks and then looked to his left and saw who it was.

**...!**

The toxic pea looked surprised and then he remembered, it was the same Luna he was just thinking about! He then barely whispered a hi in response. "How's your night going?" said Luna, the toxic pea barley mumbled a response while looking at her with a scared expression. "Uh-hm good. Thanks?". Luna was about to say something else when the streetlight turned green and the toxic pea booked it across the street around a corner and then out of Luna's sight.

_Am I really that scary? What do people think of me? _she thought to herself. After the streetlight turned green and the toxic pea ran away she started tearing up and walking in the opposite direction. She saw some other plants near a playground looking at her, she could fell the stare of everyone in the playground. After a while she started crying with her head down and running, all she could think about was all the other plants at her old school, laughing at her while she was crying. _Haha Luna your such a dumbass no wonder you have no friends, __Ey look at this creep over here, Four eyes Four eyes __Hahaha. _It was all that she could hear, little did she know while she was crying she was running straight into danger. She crossed the zombie town border, the same toxic pea saw this happen and a group of zombies also saw her, at that moment Luna didn't know where she was nor did she care.


	2. UnkownPlace

You see there is a small zombie town on the edge of Luna's neighborhood she never went over the boundary. Only very few plants ever went over the boundary, and those plants were there with their caretakers to make peace between the two cities.

While Luna was running she couldn't see with her head down so she didn't notice that she crossed the border of the two towns. She didn't know where she was so she just kept running, she had just ran past a gang of zombies loitering nearby. She eventually ran into a closed off allyway, when Luna stopped to see where she was she looked up at a poster of a zombie eating a plant saying "_Gramma_ _Z_ _says_ _eat_ _your_ _veggies_!" she gasped and looked away she looked up at the sky and saw a blimp that had a giant tv screen blaring _"Z Tech" _on it_, _she was shaking and terrified she had never been in a zombie town before, she had heard stories of plants who went over and never returned. Just as Luna tried to sit down she heard noises coming from the outside of the alley. "Ey you, see a sunflower run ova here?" "Ey thankz" "This way" she heard the zombies. _Are they talking about me? __What are they going to do? Will they kill me!? _she was still thinking when three zombies appeared at the end of the allyway, a soldier, a scientist and an imp. "Joe keep watch" said the soldier "You really wanna do t-"said the soldier"shut it Ted" said the scientist cutting off the imp. "Ey sunflower thiz is a stick-up gimme all ya money and no one gets hurt" said the soldier, Luna just stood there shaking, she was backing up slowly, the scientist raised his shotgun "If you give us your goods, we let you go", Luna didn't have anything to say she was awestruck. She started to back away, a few seconds later she started running deeper into the allyway, she stopped when she saw the end of the allyway, _Damnit nowhere to go. "_Your cornered give us the goods" said the soldier, raising his gun to her head. _Fuck, I guess this is how I die. "_H-here take my purse it has 350 dollars in it" said Luna. "Good choice" mumbled the scientist "Ya glazzes"said the soldier pointing at them "how much they worth". "W-what? No I'm not going to give you my glasses I can't see without them", the soldier pointed his gun at Luna's head. _Shit, what did that guy say in self defense? Point the gun at the zombie and if they don't let go attack. Maybe, I hope this works._

Luna grabbed the soldiers gun and pointed it upwards toward the zombie, the scientist was surprised.

At the same time the toxic pea that saw Luna pass the boundary had hurried over to make sure she was ok he saw a lot of zombies staring at him but he still went on, he heard some commotion from an allyway, at the entrance to the alleyway he saw an imp, behind him were three figures. "Hey what's going on back there?" "Nothin don't worry bout it" the toxic pea wasn't going to question him further after all he was on zombie territory. When he was about to head back he heard a shotgun go off and screaming that sounded like a sunflower. "Hey what's going on back there?!" "Nothin to do with ya, scram!".

Luna was lying on the floor with a gun wound in her stem and light green blood on the ground, she struggled to sit up but as soon as she tried to get up she was hit in the face, hard. This broke her glasses, she was hit another time and her glasses flew off of her head. "Should've just givin ya the glasses" "Well not like you'll need them anymore" the scientist chuckled while holding his shotgun to her head. "Please what do you want just don't shoot me!" "We wanna sell your petals!" chuckled the scientist. The scientist was about to pull the trigger when he heard Joe scream, he looked back and saw a toxic pea "Oh here for your little friend are you?" said the scientist "Yes, now let her go I don't want to fight" said the toxic pea "Oh you dumb pea, here if you can beat me and my friend here we let her go deal" the toxic pea hesitated. "Ok" he shot the soldier in the head a few times before he fell down, he looked at the scientist who was nowhere to be found. "Don't look behind you!" He did just that and the scientist tried to shot him, the scientist saw his downed friend and teleported away with Luna's money.

"Hey are you ok Luna?" asked the toxic pea "No I've been shot dumbass!" "Ok, ok here let me help you up" "Hey I never got your name, what is it anyway?" "Paul, my names Paul." "That's a nice na- Luna felt a sharp pain in most of her stem she winced in pain and fell "O-oh no" "Here cmon we gotta hurry you to a hospital" said Paul "Please get home fast I'm getting light headed!" Replies Luna "Ok ok lets go"


End file.
